Legends:Boba Fett
Boba Fett foi um clone inalterado—o "filho" de Jango Fett—que se tornou o caçador de recompensas mais famoso na Galáxia. Ficando órfão ainda jovem, Boba viveu nas Guerras Clônicas e na Guerra Civil Galáctica, sobrevivendo a ambas, nunca se aliando firmemente com a República Galáctica, os Separatistas, o Império Galáctico, ou com a Aliança Rebelde. Ele foi casado com Sintas Vel, e teve uma filha chamada Ailyn Vel. Fett mais tarde abandonou sua jovem família para retornar a sua vida de caçador de recompensas. Após a conclusão da Guerra Civil Galáctica, Fett se tornou o líder dos Mandalorianos. De 40 DBY, Boba Fett tomou um papel mais ativo como Mandalore e procurou reconstruir a Casa de Mandalore com sua neta, Mirta Gev. Biografia Juventude (32 ABY—19 ABY) Infância thumb|225px|left|Um jovem Boba Fett em [[Kamino.]] Boba foi criado pelos Kaminoanos como um clone inalterado, ao pedido do seu "pai", Jango Fett, antes do começo da Guerra dos Clones. Ele foi planejado para ser o herdeiro de Jango e "o legado de Jaster Mereel". Como criança, Fett cresceu no planeta Kamino. Jango criou e cuidou dele com a ajuda de uma Kaminoana, Taun We, que acabou por ter o papel de uma mãe adotiva. Fett sabia que ele era um clone do seu pai, mas ele se perguntava sobre a sua concepção real. Jango garantia que seu filho era um "clone verdadeiro" e o seu filho real. Junto com a Clawdit Zam Wessel, ela foi a influência feminina na vida de Fett. Como criança, Boba nunca frequentou escolas, mas ele ganhou muito conhecimento nas suas viagens com o seu pai e em livros que ele lia na biblioteca local. Boba gostava de livros, especialmente aqueles sobre naves, que ele lia na biblioteca da Cidade de Tipoca. Pouco tempo antes das Guerras Clônicas, Boba conheceu o ex-Jedi Conde Dooku, que contratou seu pai para fazer tarefas que beneficiariam ele e seu mestre nos eventos que viriam a acontecer. Em uma missão, Boba acompanhou Jango no planeta Kuat, onde Jango usou Boba como isca para seu alvo, Larbo. Com medo, Boba detonou um detonador termal e fugiu para o acampamento. Assim que localizou o menino, o colonista ficou horrorizado quando descobriu que o garoto era filho do homem enviado para lhe matar. Jango, após matar vários membros do acampamento, localizou Boba e mandou que Larbo libertasse seu filho. Larbo perguntou que tipo de homem usaria o próprio filho como isca, e Boba respondeu que "só um filho conhece o coração do pai". Após eliminar o alvo, Boba escapou com seu pai em sua nave e informou ao Conde que eles foram bem-sucedidos. Boba também acompanhou seu pai nas sessões de treino dos clones, onde ele ensinou lições básicas de combate. Guerras Clônicas A oportunidade de ver o Delta-7 de Obi-Wan Kenobi foi uma oportunidade ótima considerando seu amor pelos veículos. Boba tinha dez anos de idade quando o Cavaleiro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi veio a Kamino para investigar a criação de um exército de clones para a República. O pai de Fett, Jango, planejou que ele e seu filho teriam que deixar Kamino antes do Jedi descobrir o mistério por trás das tentativas de assassinato contra a Senadora Padmé Amidala. Após Jango e Obi-Wan se enfrentarem, Jango e Boba decolaram do planeta em sua nave, a Slave I. thumb|right|300px|Um jovem Fett chora a morte de [[Jango Fett|seu pai em Geonosis.]] Em rota para Geonosis, eles viram que Kenobi estava rastreando a nave deles. Boba encorajou e assistiu seu pai enganar e atacar o Jedi. Ele eventualmente viu o que seria a morte de Kenobi. Com o início da Batalha de Geonosis, Boba ficou com Jango em uma plataforma da arena ao lado de vários líderes Separatistas, incluíndo Conde Dooku, o Vicerei Nute Gunray, e Wat Tambor. Quando o Mestre Jedi Mace Windu chegou, Jango manteve Boba a salvo enquanto a força tarefa Jedi tentava resgatar Obi-Wan, Anakin Skywalker, e Padmé Amidala. Durante a batalha, Boba viu seu pai ser atropelado por um Reek, e eventualmente ser decapitado por Mace Windu quando Jango tentou atacá-lo. Enquanto o Grande Exército da República e o Exército Dróide Separatista se enfrentavam pela primeira vez, Boba saiu de seu esconderijo para pegar o capacete de seu pai. Após a Batalha de Geonosis Após Geonosis, Boba enterrou seu pai e tentou escapar. Tudo o que ele tinha de seu pai era a armadura e um "livro" que Jango havia deixado para instruí-lo no caso de sua morte. Fett tentou retornar à Kamino, mas viu que nenhum lugar era seguro para ele agora. Fett foi capturado por soldados clones e levado a um orfanato em Bespin. Ele conseguiu escapar com Aurra Sing, que estava procurando pelo menino com o objetivo de conseguir acesso para a conta de banco que Jango tinha em Aargau. Fett mais tarde foi dado a Tyranus, que deu como pagamento para Sing a Slave I (Boba eventualmente recuperou a nave). Ele foi levado até Raxus Prime para conhecer Tyranus, que estava procurando pelo Ceifador de Força. O Lorde Sith tentou deter sua jovem carga, mas um ataque da República permitiu que Fett escapasse. Em Aargau, Fett perdeu 500,000 créditos de seu pai devido a uma armadilha de uma Clawdit chamada Nuri, mas recebeu o resto. O "livro" de Jango dizia a Fett para ele visitar Jabba o Hutt, mas Boba teve um encontro com o perigoso líder separatista Durge. O Gen'Dai odiava os Mandalorianos, e isso fez com que ele atacasse o jovem Fett. Enquanto estava em Aargau, Boba conseguiu enganar Aurra Sing após ela falhar em roubar o dinheiro de Jango. Caçador de Recompensas thumb|left|150px|Um jovem boba Fett vestindo sua própria armadura durante as [[Guerras Clônicas.]] Fett tentou adquirir um pequeno prêmio por um assassino antes de ficar a salvo. Sem lugar algum para ir, Boba foi até Jabba o Hutt. Uma das razões pela qual Jabba aceitou Boba foi para pagar o favor que Jango Fett havia feito a ele por matar Gardulla o Hutt uma década atrás. Trabalhando para Jabba o Hutt, Boba ajudou um dos cozinheiros de Jabba e sua filha (que ele havia resgatado antes de pousar em Tatooine). Em gratidão, os dois modificaram a roupa de Jango Fett para o tamanho de Boba. Isso não podia vir em melhor hora, já que Jabba estava prestes a dar a Fett sua primeira missão fora do planeta. Sua primeira tarefa foi caçar Wat Tambor da União Tecnológica, que tinha uma uma base em Xagobah. O planeta estava sendo atacado pelo Grande Exército da República, e Boba encontrou dificuldades em passar entre as forças de ataque rivais. Ele conseguiu entrar na base e brutalmente eliminou Nuri, mas a chegada do General Grievous frustrou os planos de Fett, que provou não ser páreo para o guerreiro Kaleesh. O jovem Fett só sobreviveu porque ele se fingiu de morto. Ambos Wat Tambor e o General Grievous escaparam. Boba Fett tentou fugir na Slave I, mas a nave foi danificada em uma luta com Asajj Ventress. A Slave I foi salva da destruição por um jovem Cavaleiro Jedi chamado Anakin Skywalker, que derrotou Ventress. Após forçar a Slave I a pousar em uma lua próxima, Skywalker e Fett se encontraram pela primeira vez. Skywalker, vendo que Boba obviamente não era um Separatista, ajudou Fett a consertar a nave. Durante esse tempo, Boba repintou sua armadura, que era idêntica a de Jango Fett, para um tom esverdeado, fazendo-a uma armadura própria de Boba Fett. Mesmo tendo ajudado Boba a consertar a nave, Skywalker tentou prender Fett pois ele estava voando em uma zona militar da República de acesso violado. Entretanto, Boba convenceu Skywalker de que ele tinha uma informação vital para a República; Uma informação que ele só contaria ao Supremo Chanceler. A informação que Boba tinha era que o Conde Dookan e Darth Tyranus eram a mesma pessoa. Ele negociaria essa informação com o objetivo de se aproximar da pessoa que ele mais odiava—o Jedi que matou seu pai em Geonosis, Mace Windu. Após ser escortado até Coruscant pelo Governador Tarkin, Boba finalmente teve sua chance de matar Mace Windu. Fett seguiu e esperou pelo Jedi nas câmaras do Chanceler. Boba entrou em combate com Mace Windu mas não conseguiu matar o Mestre Jedi. Os dois batalharam, e ficaram com suas armas prontas para dar o golpe final no adversário. A luta foi parada pelo Chanceler Palpatine, antes deles poderem dar o ataque final. Boba ficou surpreendido quando descobriu que o Chanceler já sabia que Dookan era Tyranus. Ele também sabia que Fett atacaria Mace Windu, assim que chegasse em Coruscant. "Acho que temos um inimigo em comum", disse o Chanceler para Boba. Palpatine pagou Fett pela informação e disse a ele para não falar da conversa entre eles para ninguém, um acordo que Fett sabiamente cumpriu. Então o Chanceler o enviou devolta ao seu próprio caminho. Ao fim das Guerras Clônicas, Boba Fett alcançou treze anos de idade—o início tradicional da vida adulta na cultura Mandaloriana. Fett agora era um caçador de recompensas. Começo da era Imperial (19 ABY—0 ABY) Nos anos a seguir, a reputação de Fett cresceu entre os caçadores de recompensas e assassinos. Boba continuou a procurar por peças de armaduras Mandalorianas. É acreditado que ele conseguiu no mínimo três armaduras completas (sendo que uma foi quase perdida no poço de Sarlacc). Eventualmente, ele encontrou a armadura do mentor e líder de Jango, Jaster Mereel. Com suas novas aquisições, ele aprimorou suas habilidades como assassino e mercenário, que um dia o fariam o mais temido e sinistro caçador de recompensas da Galáxia. Fett trabalhou por um tempo para Malorum, um Grande Inquisitor Imperial, operando em mundos distantes como Polis Massa, Naboo, e Bellassa. Ele contratou o jovem Fett para encontrar informações sobre Padmé Amidala. Nessa missão, Boba trabalhou com o caçador de recompensas D'harhan Com a ajuda de D'harhan, Fett levou os Jedi até Belassa, onde eles impediram uma revolta Rebelde no planeta. Nos Gêmeos Vermelhos, Fett batalhou os Jedi fugitivos Obi-Wan Kenobi e Ferus Olin, forçando-os a deixar o sistema antes de bater com a Slave I. Jovem família right|thumb|150px|Uma imagem holográfica de Fett com [[Sintas Vel e sua filha Ailyn Vel.]] Em um certo ponto antes de 16 ABY, Boba conheceu Sintas Vel, uma caçadora de recompensas Kiffar. Em uma tentativa de ter uma vida normal, Fett se casou com ela. Eles mais tarde tiveram uma filha, Ailyn Vel, que nasceu em 15 ABY. Entretanto, o trabalho de Boba interrompeu na relação, e os dois se separaram; Fett abandonou sua família em menos de três anos depois. Esse abandono fez com que Ailyn odiasse seu pai. Ailyn eventualmente iria assumir a identidade de seu pai e gastar sua vida inteira caçando-o. Boba, sob o nome de Jaster Mereel, também se tornou um Protetor Oficial em Concord Dawn, como seu avô havia sido. Entretanto, o título foi retirado dele após ele matar um oficial superior. Ele foi preso, e foi forçado a deixar o planeta em exílio. Tendo falhado em suas tentativas de ser um homem normal, Boba Fett se dedicou totalmente a sua vida como caçador de recompensas. Pouco tempo depois, Boba e Sintas se encontraram novamente quando uma caixa contendo informações sobre eles e Ailyn foi roubada, com a intenção de trazer Fett para uma armadilha. Boba derrotou o ladrão, e deixou Sintas ficar com a caixa ao ivés de destruí-la, como era seu plano original. Fett e Sintas seguiram caminhos diferentes, e fett disse a ela que as feridas iriam cicatrizar com o tempo. Mas, como revelado por Boba cinquenta anos depois, as feridas dele nunca iriam cicatrizar já que ele admitiu que ele amava Sintas e Ailyn. Proezas lendárias left|thumb|250px|Fett falando com [[Sise Fromm sobre uma tarefa.]] Em 15 ABY, Sise Fromm contratou Boba Fett para eliminar o time de corredores de Jord Dusat e Thall Joben enquanto eles preparavam seu landspeeder modificado, o White Witch, para a Corrida de Speeder de Boonta. Na época, Fett tinha um dróide chamado BL-17, que ele usou para causar confusão entre os dróides de Joben, R2-D2 e C-3PO. Falhando em sabotar o veículo antes da corrida começar, Fett entrou na corrida com seu próprio speeder, o Silver Speeder, e perseguiu Thall durante o evento até uma de suas próprias armas o atingir, tirando-o da corrida e dando a vitória a Thall. Um incontente Boba decidiu levar Sise Fromm até Jabba o Hutt, já que o lorde do crime Hutt tinha posto uma recompensa por Fromm. Após trabalhar para Jabba, Fett trabalhou com o Império em inúmeras ocasiões. Alguns arquivos dizem que ele deixou agentes Rebeldes adquirirem um talismã infectado com um vírus do sono, mas isso não foi confirmado. Em outra ocasião, Fett foi contratado por Darth Vader para capturar um agente Rebelde conhecido como "Mole" no mundo congelado de Ota. Três anos depois, em 12 ABY, Fett retornou a Kamino, onde ele liderou uma equipe especial da 501ª Legião em uma missão para eliminar um grupo de clones que estava contra o Império. Fett foi escolhido para liderar essa missão por causa de sua experiência íntima com os Kaminoanos e seu conhecimento da Cidade de Tipoca. Arquivos Imperiais mostram que Fett serviu como um stormtrooper, mas desertou após matar seu oficial de comando. Nas décadas entre as Guerras Clônicas e a Guerra Civil Galáctica, surgiram alguns rumores sobre Boba Fett. Um desses rumores era que Boba era o Mandaloriano Jaster Mereel, que havia sido o mentor de Jango. Isso surgiu pelo fato de que ambos foram Protetores Oficiais em Concord Dawn. Boba nunca fazia nada para dissuadir esses rumores. De fato, Boba às vezes encorajava esses boatos, escondendo suas origens reais, e os adicionava aos seus mistérios. Em 12 ABY, Fett se encontrou com Han Solo pela primeira vez, em uma disputa no planeta Jubilar. Era o começo de uma longa rivalidade. Muitas vezes Fett foi capaz de capturar Solo, mas devido à falta de sorte e interferências (na maioria das vezes pelo amigo de Solo Lando Calrissian), Fett falhava em apreender seu rival muitas e muitas vezes. thumb|left|150px|Boba Fett enfrenta [[Darth Vader em Maryx Minor.]] Mais tarde, Darth Vader contratou Fett para capturar um Imperial chamado Abal Karda. Em Maryx Minor, Vader chegou e cancelou o contrato, pegando o prisioneiro por ele mesmo. Fett ainda queria o pagamento, e os dois começaram a se enfrentar. Os dois batalharam até Vader perder sua atenção de Fett por um momento, levando Fett a quase executar Vader, mas não o fazendo, pois se ele matasse Vader o Império traria problemas para seus negócios. Então, a luta terminou em um empate, e os dois deixaram suas diferenças de lado. Em 1 ABY, Fett estava em Dargulli, onde ele se encontrou com alguns caçadores de recompensas, como Ganji. Lá, Boba ouviu que Darth Vader estava lutando sozinho contra vários caçadores de recompensas. Enquanto todos tentavam matar Vader, Fett decidiu ajudar o Lorde Negro dos Sith, atirando em qualquer um que estivesse atacando o Sith. Começo da Guerra Civil Galáctica (0 ABY—4 DBY) thumb|right|200px|Fett combate Darth Vader em um duelo de [[sabres de luz.]] Durante a Batalha de Thyferra, no qual códigos piratas foram encontrados em armamentos Rebeldes, Fett foi contratado por Darth Vader para eliminar as defesas piratas sobre Ilum para capacitar as forças Imperiais se moverem para atacar o líder. Boba Fett estava contratado pelos Imperiais como um caçador de recompensas, e escolheu não se juntar a Guilda dos Caçadores de Recompensas. Boba foi em uma missão para se infiltrar na Guilda e destruí-la. Ele derrotou dois membros da Guilda, Bossk—um antigo rival—e Zuckuss, por um prêmio. Quando Boba entregou sua caça ao seu contato, Kud'ar Mub'at—um alien parecido com uma aranha chamado Assembler—o trabalho lhe foi oferecido. Ele aceitou, mesmo não sabendo quem estava por trás do contrato. Ele foi até a Guilda fingindo querer se juntar com o grupo. O pai de Bossk, Cradossk, o recebeu, mas os jovens caçadores não estavam felizes com essa decisão de Boba se juntar. Fazendo parte da Guilda, Boba reuniu um time de caçadores, incluindo seu velho amigo, o ciborgue D'harhan, para ir atrás de Oph Nar Dinnid. O Lyunesi tinha uma enorme recompensa em sua cabeça. Isso os levou até os Shell Hutts, para quem Dinnid esperava poder trabalhar—mas pelo tempo em que Boba chegava, um dos Hutts matou Dinnid por pura raiva. Na matança que se seguiu, D'harhan foi morto; Zuckuss contou que Bossk também foi morto. Cradossk estava satisfeito, pois ele iria iniciar um grande purgo de qualquer jeito. Entretanto, Bossk reapareceu e acabou com as esperanças de seu pai. O resultado foi exatamente o que Fett havia sido contratado para fazer: a Guilda se partiu em dois grupos. Apesar de sua rivalidade, Fett e Bossk se juntaram para enganar Trhin Voss'on't—um stormtrooper Imperial renegado que havia matado seu pessoal—fazendo ele acreditar que Bossk havia matado Zuckuss e Fett e que agora ele queria se juntar a ele. Esse esquema funcionou por um tempo, mas Voos'on't eventualmente descobriu a farsa. Fett e Bossk conseguiram capturá-lo, mas ele usou um aparelho que causou um terremoto que feriu os dois caçadores severamente. Bossk tentou se vingar de Fett por causa da destruição da Guilda, mas Boba, com a ajuda de Zuckuss, derrotou Bossk. A aliança com Zuckuss foi por pouco tempo, pois Boba, ainda em contrato com Mub'at, se virou contra ambos. Eles foram capazes de escapar da Slave I ainda vivos. thumb|left|200px|Boba Fett na [[Baía de Estacionamento 94 após Jabba o Hutt se encontrar com Han Solo.]] Boba levou Voss'on't para Mub'at, sendo caçado pelo caminho pelos homens do renegado Imperial. Boba os ignorou, mas assim que a Slave I saiu do hiperespaço, a nave foi atacada. Tendo duas alternativas—fugir ou enfrentar seus atacantes—Boba encontrou uma terceira. Ele colocou a Slave I entre seus agressores e a rede de Mub'at, então foi com sua nave em direção a Mub'at. O alien aracnídeo estava severamente ferido, mas recusou pagar Boba, informando-o que ele não conseguiu a caça. Boba então viu que o contrato era com seu atacante, que ele identificou como sendo o Príncipe Xizor, o famoso líder do Sol Negro. Mub'at disse a Boba que Xizor também era a pessoa por trás do plano para destruir a Guilda. Quando o lorde do crime chegou, Boba o capturou, só para descobrir que Xizor tinha feito um acordo com Balancete, agora um subsistema renegado de Mub'at que declarou sua autonomia. Xizor pagou a caçada por Voss'on't. Tudo o que Boba podia fazer era decolar em sua nave danificada. Foi aí que ele viu que Balancete tinha feito um último truque—metade da recompensa de Boba teria que ser para consertos. Boba jurou que averia um ajuste de contas. Dentro de um ano após a Batalha de Yavin, Fett foi contratado por Rom Mohc para matar Kyle Katarn por causa das intromissões de Katarn no Projeto Soldado Negro mas, apesar das proezas de Fett, Katarn escapou do encontro em Coruscant e foi destruir o projeto. Como um membro da gangue de Jabba, Fett acompanhou o Hutt em um encontro com Han Solo, um contrabandista e um antigo rival de Fett, sobre um carregamento de temperos que Solo havia falhado em entregar. Em volta de 0 ABY, o Império contratou Fett para ele encontrar o local onde os Rebeldes estavam se escondendo após a fuga de Yavin 4. Ambos o Império e a Aliança estavam procurando por um talismã místico e Solo havia capturado o amuleto na Millennium Falcon. Em seu caminho devolta à base Rebelde, Solo contraiu um vírus do sono do talismã. Isso fez ele perder o controle da Falcon, e a nave bateu na lua aquática de Panna. thumb|right|250px|Boba Fett pouco antes de enfrentar [[Luke Skywalker em Panna.]] Luke Skywalker pousou em Panna na mesma hora em que Boba Fett chegou dirigindo uma criatura. Então a criatura atacou o caça BLT Y-Wing de Luke. Parando a criatura, Boba se apresentou, e, numa tentativa de ganhar informação dos Rebeldes, começou a ajudar Skywalker a achar a Millennium Falcon. Prometendo conseguir um antídoto para Han, Boba viajou com Chewbacca até um espaçoporto próximo e enviou uma trasmissão para Darth Vader, mas a transmissão foi interceptada por R2-D2. Pouco antes dele retornar à Falcon com o antídoto e com a intenção de capturar Luke e Solo, C-3PO alertou Skywalker sobre o envolvimento de Boba com Vader (dizendo que Fett era a mão direita de Darth Vader). Boba rapidamente usou sua mochila à jato para escapar, sabendo que se ele matasse Luke, Han e Chewbacca, ele e Vader não consiguiriam a informação que eles queriam. Foi aí que os Rebeldes entenderam que esse encontro com Boba era um plano Imperial. Aparentemente, Fett foi quem deixou o talismã na nave, já que ele sabia do vírus do sono que afetaria Solo. O plano era usar isso em sua vantagem, então (fingindo ser um amigo) ele descobriria a localização da base secreta. Em 0 ABY, Fett fez um trabalho para o Governador Imperial Malavander. Algun tempo após a Batalha de Kalist VI, Fett foi recrutado pelo Tenente Manech para tirar a monárquia de Troska. Em 1 DBY, enquanto Fett seguia Solo de Hoth para Tatooine, Vader não estava muito longe. Fett eventualmente localizou Solo em uma cantina e armou uma armadilha próximo da entrada dos fundos. Enquanto Fett esperava que seu inimigo entrasse na cilada, Vader apareceu e tentou capturar Solo à força. Boba, não querendo perder a recompensa, entrou em combate com Vader enquanto Han tentava escapar. Solo caiu na armadilha de Fett, que o imobilizou. Vader estava levando a melhor na batalha até Fett fazer um movimento inesperado: ligando seu próprio sabre de luz. Os dois rapidamente começaram a lutar, e mesmo com as habilidades de Vader sendo bem maiores do que as de Fett, a força bruta de Boba e sua ferocidade e determinação foram capazes de manter Fett inteiro. Na batalha, a armadilha de Boba foi danificada e Solo escapou. Vader, mais interessado em capturar Han, se retirou da luta. Furioso, Fett declarou que ele encontraria Solo, seja onde ele estivesse. O ódio de Fett por Solo nunca acabava. thumb|left|250px|Boba Fett com Darth Vader e [[Lando Calrissian na Cidade das Nuvens.]] Também em 1 DBY, Fett decidiu aceitar um trabalho de Darth Vader, que era a captura de Zak Arranda, Tash Arranda, e Mammon Hoole. Após segui-los até Dagobah, Fett foi nocauteado em uma luta contra um monstruoso dragão e encontrado por descendentes canibais de uma civilização da Velha República que chamavam a si mesmos de os "Filhos". Fett foi levado até uma prisão primitiva sem seus equipamentos essenciais, mas ele convenceu Zak Arranda a libertá-lo. Uma vez livre, Boba matou os Filhos e prosseguiu em capturar os Arrandas, o que o levou a um rápido encontro com Yoda, que o fez entar na mesma caverna do Lado Sombrio em que Luke Skywalker entraria não muito mais tarde. Antes de ele poder recapturá-los, eles decolaram do planeta e mesmo sem completar a captura ele foi contatado pela pessoa que tinha lhe dado a missão; Darth Vader. Ele foi instruído a deixar os Arrandas de lado para uma missão mais recente—sendo um dos muitos caçadores de recompensas contratados pelo Império para capturar Han Solo. Ele foi o único caçador a descobrir como a'' Millennium Falcon'' havia despistado os Imperiais: se escondendo entre o lixo (sem dúvida pelo motivo de que ele viu Obi-Wan Kenobi fazer um truque similar contra Jango Fett a mais de vinte anos atrás). Ele seguiu a nave até a Cidade das Nuves em Bespin. Na perseguição, ele informou Darth Vader sobre o destino da Falcon. Como resposta, Vader enviou um batalhão de stormtroopers para se infiltrar na cidade. Quando Vader chegou, ele forçou o líder da cidade, Lando Calrissian, a fazer um acordo sem escolha: enganar Han Solo e seus amigos, incluindo entregá-lo à Fett. Após a captura de Solo e dos Rebeldes, Lorde Vader usou Han como um objeto de teste e o congelou em carbonita, algo que ele estava planejando usar mais tarde em Luke Skywaker. Após ver que Solo sobreviveu ao congelamento, Vader o deu à Fett, que o levou até Jabba. Muitos caçadores de recompensas tentaram roubar Solo de Boba, incluindo uma unidade IG-88 que fez com que Fett pousasse em Gall para reparos. Dash Rendar o seguiu mas não conseguiu derrotar Boba Fett. Boba eventualmente escapou, destruindo ambos a IG-2000 e IG-88C antes de chegar em Tatooine. thumb|right|200px|Boba entregando Han Solo para Jabba o Hutt. Jabba ficou tão satisfeito que ele pagou a Boba 250,000 créditos, muito mais que os originais 100,000. Isso foi uma aquisição ao dinheiro que o Império já havia lhe pagado. Quando a Princesa Léia Organa, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, e Luke Skywalker tentaram resgatar o congelado Han Solo do palácio de Jabba, eles foram capturados, e Jabba encontrou diferentes meios para prepará-los para a execução. Aparentemente, quando Léia descongelou Solo, Jabba a enviou como escrava para "entreter" Boba Fett. O caçador, devido ao seu código moral, não aceitou, mas não enviou Léia devolta, pois isso seria um insulto ao lorde do crime. Fett e Léia conversaram sobre os erros da Rebelião e os conhecimentos que Boba tinha sobre o que Jabba já havia feito. Fett ficou acordado aquela noite, protegendo e admirando-a. thumb|left|200px|Fett e Jabba assistem Luke Skywalker e [[Jubnuk serem atacados pelo rancor de Jabba.]] Boba estava como segurança, mas achou sua estada divertida, vendo junto com Jabba Luke ser atacado por um perigoso rancor. Quando Luke matou o monstro, um furioso Jabba mandou Han, Chewbacca, e Luke para serem jogados no Poço de Carkoon, onde o perigoso Sarlacc vivia. No caminho até o Sarlacc, Boba pensou na grande recompensa que o Império estava oferecendo por Skywalker. Infelizmente para Boba, Jabba estava decidido; eles mataram seu rancor, então eles têm que pagar. Fett odiou o Hutt por causa disso. Luke fez seu próprio resgate e Boba tentou impedi-lo ao lado de vários guardas de Jabba. Enquanto ele mirava em Luke, em sua obsessão em matar os Jedi, ele falhou em notar Solo. Han, ainda cego por causa do processo de hibernação, acidentalmente ativou a mochila à jato de Fett, lançando-o contra a nave de venda de Jabba e jogando-o na areia, o que o levou rolando até o ancioso estômago do Sarlacc. thumb|right|170px|Fett escapando do Sarlacc após as [[Rixas no Carkoon.]] Mas o Sarlacc não poderia segurar Fett para sempre. Pouco tempo após a Batalha de Endor, o Sarlacc não conseguiu digerir Boba, e ele "vomitou" Fett para fora, jogando-o na areia. Ele foi encontrado por um grupo de Jawas que pensaram que ele era algum tipo de dróide ou ciborgue (eles não o escanearam, é claro) e, suspeitando que ele era inteligente, o fizeram propriedade deles. Eles o colocaram no andador de areia, instalaram um grampo de rastreamento nele, e continuaram com sua vida. Ele logo teria a companhia de um rosto antigo, pois os Jawas roubaram R2-D2 de um hangar em Mos Eisley. R2-D2 imediatamente reconheceu Fett mas o encontro foi interrompido quando Han Solo e Léia Organa atacaram o andador de areia em uma tentativa de conseguir R2 devolta. Foi nessa hora que Boba acordou pela primeira vez após escapar do Sarlacc, a tempo para ver Solo entrar no andador de areia para resgatar R2. Infelizmente, o andador de areia havia sido danificado enquanto Han tentava entrar e ele entrou em curso de colisão com o Sarlacc, e os Jawas estavam muito ocupados para consertá-lo pois eles estavam sendo atacados por Tusken Raiders. Solo ficou surpreso quando viu que Fett ainda estava vivo, e de algum jeito Boba tinha perdido sua memória temporariamente e começou a ajudar Solo a resgatar R2 do andador de areia danificado. Solo então tentou ajudar Fett a escapar, pois ele não podia deixar um homem que estava precisando de ajuda morrer. thumb|left|190px|Fett acordando após escapar do [[Sarlacc pela primeira vez.]] Infelizmente para Fett, foi nessa hora que sua memória voltou, pois Léia estava constantemante repetindo o nome de Han. Boba atirou em um Han Solo desarmado antes dele conseguir tirá-lo do andador de areia, fazendo Solo pular na areia. O andador de areia, com Fett ainda dentro, bateu na boca do Sarlacc, prendendo Boba mais uma vez. Solo novamente achou que Fett estava morto, mas Boba Fett viria a escapar novamente do Sarlacc. Final da Guerra Civil Galáctica (4 DBY—19 DBY) Dado como morto, Fett sobreviveu ao Carkoon—mesmo com danificações genéticas—e tentou continuar com sua carreira. Após conversar por algum tempo com o Choi conhecido como Susejo, Boba decidiu continuar seu caminho após dias de agonia. Enquanto ele estava caído na superfície de Tatooine, o caçador de recompensas Dengar procurava por qualquer coisa de valor que tivesse sobrado da explosão da nave de venda de Jabba, e encontrou Boba muito machucado, mas o trouxe devolta à saúde. Como gratidão pelo resgate, Fett deixou Dengar o acompanhar em uma missão complicada envolvendo a Guilda dos Caçadores de Recompensas e o Sol Negro do Princípe Xizor. Boba eventualmente encontrou o contratador da missão, que era Kuat dos Kuat. Para a missão, Boba roubou a nave Hound's Tooth de seu rival Bossk, deixando a Slave I estacionada em Tatooine. A nave foi apreendida pela Aliança, e levada até Grakoine. Ele subsequentemente usaria três naves durante sua carreira, até recuperar a Slave I. thumb|right|150px|Boba Fett surpeende Solo após escapar do [[Sarlacc.]] A Galáxia achava que Fett tinha sido devorado pelo Sarlacc, e Boba tomou isso como sua vantagem. Utilizando a Slave II, Fett só fazia trabalhos para os clientes mais discretos. Isso se tronou muito ruim quando Jodo Kast, um caçador de recompensas que usava uma armadura Mandaloriana para imitar Boba, fez as pessoas acreditarem que ele era o próprio Boba Fett. Boba o enganou usando um holograma de uma caça na qual Jodo estava atrás e brutalmente o finalizou explodindo a mochila à jato de Kast. 8t88 tentou contratar Fett para ele capturar Kyle Katarn, mas Boba recusou o trabalho, dizendo que seria estupidez aceitar trabalhos contra o pessoal da vitoriosa Aliança Rebelde. Seis anos se passaram até Han Solo descobrir que seu nêmesis ainda estava vivo. Durante o reino de terror do clone do Imperador, Fett começou uma nova caçada por Solo. Ao lado de Dengar, ele surpreendeu seu alvo na lua de Nar Shaddaa, mas Solo novamente escapou. Quando eles se encontraram na lua vários meses depois, a luta novamente foi ruim para Fett; Chewbacca fez com que Boba batesse no telhado de onde eles estavam, nocauteando-o. O Wookiee então pegou o capacete de Fett como troféu. Entretanto, Solo nunca tirou o retorno de Boba da sua mente. Ele capturou Bar-Kooda com a ajuda de Wim Magwit e Toxus Li, e levou o corpo para Gorga o Hutt e seus convidados. Durante esse tempo, Fett fez alguns trabalhos para Gorga. Ele resgatou a mulher de Gorga, Anachro, de alguns sequestradores. Ele a desceu por uma corda até um trem próximo que a levou para casa. Após o incidente, Gorga quis seu pai, Orko o Hutt, morto. Fett conseguiu seu dinheiro de Gorga, mesmo não sendo ele mesmo quem matou Orko. Orko havia falado para Fett não o matar, mas sim o proteger. Infelizmente, ele foi atacado por Ry-Kooda (cujo irmão, Orko havia comido) e foi despedaçado, pedaço por pedaço. thumb|left|200px|O destino de [[Orko o Hutt.]] Em um tumulto, Gorga e Fett precisaram resgatar Anachro de Ry-Kooda. Fett eventualmente matou Kooda, e Anachro teve seu bebê. Fett foi bem-sucedido e viajou com Boz, que havia jurado vingança contra Boba. Em 14 DBY, Boba Fett encontrou o Jedi Jaden Korr em Ord Mantell. A missão de Korr era destruir um arsenal de armas escondido nas ruínas de uma cidade antiga. Fett havia sido contratado, presumívelmente, para transportar as armas para fora do planeta e chegou na mesma hora de Korr. Suas tentativas de impedir o Jedi falharam e as armas foram destruídas. Boba então tentou se vingar de Korr. Eles batalharam até chegarem a um empate, e, não vendo motivos em suas ações, Fett decolou e foi embora. Boba se encontrou novamente com Solo em 19 DBY, quando, após assegurar sua situação financeira ganhando a recompensa pelo criminoso Devaroniano conhecido como "O Carniceiro de Montellian Serat", Solo e Fett se enfrentaram em Jubilar, o planeta onde Boba viu Han pela primeira vez. Ambos os combatentes concordaram em chegar a um fim em sua longa rivalidade e seguir caminhos diferentes. Fett até iria se retirar de sua vida como caçador de recompensas, mas quando ele retornou a Kamino para cuidar de sua perna ruim, a clonadora Kaminoana que ele visitou—sua antiga associada, Taun We—tinha outras idéias. Relembrando os ataques Mandalorianos em Kamino durante as Guerras Clônicas, Taun We pedia para Boba caçar o último Mandaloriano responsável sobrevivente—Fenn Shysa. No planeta Shogun, Fenn Shysa e Boba Fett se encontraram. Os detalhes desse encontro são desconhecidos, mas Shysa teve sua morte—não pelas mãos de Fett, mas, irônicamente, salvando Boba de uma ameaça desconhecida. Após a Guerra Civil Galáctica (19 DBY—25 DBY) thumb|right|200px|Fett e seus Protetores Mandalorianos. Boba tomou o lugar de Shysa como Mandalore, sendo o líder dos Protetores Mandalorianos e terminando uma carreira de 45 anos como um caçador de recompensas. Entretanto, a filha de Fett, Ailyn Vel, começou a posar como ele em sua própria carreira, usando a armadura Mandaloriana de Alpha¢-2 e usando a reputação de Boba, ssim como Jodo Kast fazia. Essas ações só serviram para promover que Fett sempre era "ele mesmo" quando ele aparecia no estágio galáctico. Pouco tempo após isso, Boba conseguiu recuperar a Slave I, na qual ele passou a voar novamente. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong (25 DBY—30 DBY) No começo da Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Nom Anor concordou em deixar o Setor Mandalore livre em troca dos serviços dos Mandalorianos. Fett sabia que isso era uma mentira, e que a vitória dos Yuuzhan Vong traria desgraças para a Galáxia, mas mesmo assim concordou. Os Mandalorianos usaram sua posição para alimentar os conhecimentos da Nova República, enganando seus aparentes aliados. thumb|140px|left|Boba Fett durante a [[Guerra Yuuzhan Vong.]] Ao mesmo tempo, eles se preparavam para a inevitável traição dos Yuuzhan Vong. Para isso, Fett começou um regime de treinamento brutal para suas forças em Raxus Prime, matando vários deles. No último ano da guerra, a astúcia dos Mandalorianos havia acabado, como foi comprovado quando as forças Yuuzhan Vong atacaram Mandalore. Fett liderou os Mandalorianos em vários confrontos em Territórios do Anel Externo. Fett, na Slave I, e seu grupo de guerreiros, em naves de assalto Gladiator, iriam mais tarde ajudar o antigo inimigo de Boba, Han Solo, a impedir que Estação Caluula fosse vencida por forças dos Yuuzhan Vong. Fett e seus Protetores Mandalorianos ajudaram a libertar planetas da ameaça dos Yuuzhan Vong, como Ord Mantell, Tholatin, e Gyndine. Segunda Crise Corelliana e além (De 40 DBY) Apesar de seus setenta anos, Fett continuava liderando os Mandalorianos, e ainda operava como um caçador de recompensas após a resolução da Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Durante esse período, ele manteve uma residência privada em Taris. Para se manter anônimo durante sua estada em Taris, ele parou de usar sua armadura. Essa foi a primeira vez em sua vida adulta em que ele andou em público sem seu rosto estar por trás de um visor. Fett queria uma recompensa de 500,000 créditos postos pela Coligação de Negociantes, pela devolução do Atzerri negociante de glitterstim H'ubk. Quando ele entrou no Sistema Atzerri, H'ubk ofereceu dobrar a recompensa. Quando Fett teve o Headhunter Z-95 de H'ubk suguramente preso na Slave I, o prisioneiro fez várias propostas em troca de liberdade, incluindo sua própria filha. Isso fez Fett ficar furioso. Pousando em Atzerri, Boba entregou H'ubk para os membros da Coligação que haviam posto a recompensa. Fett então foi para Kamino, onde ele se encontrou com seu médico. Boba estava mal, e suspeitando que estava morrendo. Seu médico, Beluine, confirmou isso—Fett tinha apenas alguns anos de vida devido a uma degeneração clônica. Ele também discutiu a saída de Taun We de Kamino com o Primeiro Ministro. O Ministro disse a ele que Taun We não tinha os arquivos que ele precisava, mas que Ko Sai tinha. Então ele foi à procura de três coisas—um: achar Ailyn Vel, a filha que ele nõo via a mais de 50 anos; dois: achar um novo Mandalore; e três: alcançar a morte. Ele eventualmente ajudou Han Solo durante uma escalação de guerra civil para a Federação Galáctica de Alianças Livres. Sua filha estava procurando a recompensa que Thrackan Sal-Solo havia posto pela família Solo. thumb|right|200px|Boba Fett em [[40 DBY.]] Durante essa época, Fett conheceu sua neta—a filha de Ailyn, Mirta Gev—e eles se reconciliaram; a família de Boba finalmente estava perdoando-o por ter abandonado sua mulher muitas décadas atrás. Gev informou sobre um caçador de recompensas Mandaloriano, com a mesma aparência de Fett, que contou que havia lutado em Geonosis, mas que estava usando o jeito de Boba. Fett deduziu que ele deveria ser um clone que havia achado Ko Sai e usado os arquivos para impedir o processo de envelhecimento. Gev contou a Fett que esse clone usava uma armadura cinza, luvas estranhas, e que chamava seu clã de Skirata. Fett e Solo eventualmente puseram um fim em Sal-Solo; enquanto Gev dava o tiro que o matou, Ailyn foi torturada até a morte por Jacen Solo, um fato que transformou Jacen em um inimigo de Boba. Fett e sua neta recuperaram os restos mortais de Jango em Geonosis. Eles então enterraram os corpos próximos um do outro em Mandalore. Após isso, eles foram à procura do clone das luvas, recuperaram os arquivos de Ko Sai, e reconstruiram a sociedade Mandaloriana. Acreditando que os Jedi se destruiriam por si mesmos, algo em que ele sempre acreditou, Fett fez uma nota mental para encontrar os arquivos de Ko Sai, para ele conseguir viver por tempo suficiente para ver o fim dos Jedi. Aparência física thumb|left|145px|Uma versão não-[[canônica de Boba Fett sem sua máscara em The Empire Strikes Back: Infinities.]] Quando adulto, Fett media 1.83 metros de altura. Ele vestia uma armadura Mandaloriana tradicional com escalpos de Wookiees em seus ombros. Apesar de sua armadura cheia de acessórios e armas, Fett era um caçador que usava sua inteligência e habilidades de combate. Seu tom de voz era grave (mas ainda mantendo a voz de seu pai), e Fett deixava poucos verem seu rosto ou saber suas origens, o que o dava uma aura misteriosa e causava impacto psicológico sobre seus inimigos. Ele tambám obteve cicatrizes em seus acidentes no Sarlacc. Se essas cicatrizes atingiram seu rosto é desconhecido, mas Dengar dizia que isso era verdade. Na época da Segunda Crise Corelliana, seu rosto se manteve delineado devido a baixa exposição à luz solar. Suas cicatrizes, incluindo aquelas obtidas no Sarlacc, não eram muito bem-cuidadas. Embora Boba fosse um clone genético perfeito de Jango Fett, seu estilo de vida diferente causou algumas diferenças físicas: enquanto Jango era focado em combate físico, Boba se concentrava mais em inteligência do que músculos. Mesmo não sendo tão musculoso, Boba Fett possuia grande força humana. Ele tinha força suficiente para enfrentar Bossk, um Trandoshano caçador de recompensas cuja espécie era conhecida por ter força física bruta. Poucos na Galáxia, isso se existiam, eram tão habilidosos em combate físico como ele era. Equipamentos thumb|right|80px|O emblema do ombro de Boba Fett. Capacete O capacete Mandaloriano de Boba Fett gravava vídeos, dispensava água, identificava sons e os amplificava, e podia se conectar ao computador de bordo da Slave I, isso se a tranmissão não estivesse bloqueada (dentro do Sarlacc por exemplo). Fett podia controlar armas, sensores, e sua mochila à jato com comandos verbais. Seu capacete capturava informações do ambiente a sua volta e tinha uma visão de 360 graus. Em adição, um radar avançado permitia que seu capacete visse informações de lugares próximos, e podia se conectar com o holonet ou algum banco de dados. O visor microbinocular permitia que Fett visse grandes distâncias, e era equipado com, entre outras coisas, um scanner infra-vermelho. A antena do capacete era capaz de interceptar transmissões de comunicadores ou naves. No topo da antena ficava um localizador capaz de achar 30 alvos em uma distância de 100 metros. O localizador enviava as informações para dentro do capacete, que mostrava os movimentos dos alvos em 360 graus. O capacete também era conectado com os sistemas de armas para aumentar o poder de fogo e a mira. O sistema filtrador podia filtrar venenos e contaminações e também concedia à Fett um tanque de ar com reserva de duas horas. Armadura/vestimenta thumb|left|A armadura de Boba Fett. A armadura Mandaloriana de Fett era construída de duraplast, o que concedia grande blindagem contra ataques. A armadura também tinha dois protetores de ombros de cor laranja (como suas joelheiras). O protetor de ombro esquerdo exibia o símbolo da caveira Mandaloriana, enquanto o direito exibia um emblema de origem desconhecida. O símbolo também era visto na nave de Jaster Mereel. Fett usava um forro de armadura reforçado. Esse forro tinha um micro gerador de escudos e duas camadas de cerâmica, com o objetivo de dispersar impactos físicos e tiros, reduzindo ferimentos. O forro reforçado também dava proteção contra fogo, ácido, calor intenso, e frio. Sua roupa principal era uma armadura reforçada mesclada com uma roupa de batalha/vôo. O interior da vestimenta bloqueava venenos e corrosivos por um período de tempo. A roupa possuia bolsos em seus quadris e coxas (um em cada lado). thumb|right|95px|O emblema de peito de Boba Fett. Fett usava um cinto de utilidades que usualmente tinha dez bolsos (às vezes menos). Abaixo disso ele usava uma faixa de honra de Protetor Oficial. Em seu ombro direito ficavam três escalpos de Wookiees. A roupa de batalha/vôo tinha bolsos nas canelas que continham uma faca, uma ferramenta de ajuste da mochila à jato, e uma arma sônica. Fett usava meias em seus tornozelos para impedir que pedras e outras coisas entrassem em suas botas. Fett usava um par de botas que tinham dois espinhos presos na frente de cada um. Mochila à jato left|thumb|110px|A [[mochila à jato de Boba Fett.]] Fett usava uma mochila à jato Mitrimon Z-6. O tanque de combustível mantinha o jato em funcionamento constante por no máximo um minuto. Fett podia alcançar a velocidade máxima de 145 quilômetros por hora. Propulsores direcionais tinham giro-estabilizadores que aplicavam melhores manobras e pousos. O topo da mochila à jato tinha um turbo-harpão magnético com alcance de 20 metros (que podia ser reprogramado para 100 metros). O harpáo foi substituído por um míssil rastreador. Armamentos thumb|right|250px|A [[carabina EE-3 de Boba Fett.]] A arma principal de Boba Fett era uma carabina EE-3, mais poderosa que um blaster dos stormtroopers. Ela era equipada com um apoio de ombro. Uma versão mais moderna da EE-3 tinha apoio de mãos. Boba Fett usava duas armas diferentes durante sua época como caçador de recompensas. A primeira era uma pistola blaster similar à aquelas usadas pela força de segurança da Cidade das Nuvens em Bespin. A outra arma era um lançador de granadas que incluia um apoio de ombro para maior estabilidade e agilidade enquanto estivesse atirando. Fett mantinha essas armas pequenas presas em seus quadris enquanto não as usava. Às vezes ele usava essas armas ao mesmo tempo. thumb|left|200px|A [[pistola blaster de Boba Fett.]] Os braceletes de Boba Fett eram onde muitas de suas armas ficavam. Seu bracelete esquerdo tinha um projetor de chamas miniatura Czerka ZX, capaz de criar chamas até cinco metros de largura por um de diâmetro. Logo abaixo ficava o laser BlasTech Dur-24. Comparável com um blaster em força, esse laser tinha o alcance de 50 metros. Originalmente exposto, um escudo protetor foi adicionado mais tarde ao bracelete esquerdo. Esse escudo protegia ambas as armas. O bracelete esquerdo de Fett também tinha um mini lançador de foguetes MM9, que possuia um sistema de mira por computador. Fett usava foguetes pessoais Tipo-12A, foguetes Tipo-12B, e foguetes Merr Soww 1126. thumb|right|250px|O [[lançador de granadas de Boba Fett.]] O bracelete direito de Fett tinha um Chicote Firecorb com um harpão, com alcance de 20 metros, que imobilizava o inimigo. Boba também possuia um lançador de dardos. Fett também tinha joelheiras com lançadores de dardos. Esses pequenos aparelhos Malkite Themfar ou FEX-M3 lançavam ácido molecular, agentes elétricos, e explosivos. É conhecido que Fett também usou um foguete Wing-Blast. Esse foguete transformava o usuário em uma plataforma de armas voadora capaz de operar no espaço e também na atmosfera de planetas. Veículos Fett era o dono de uma variedade de naves modificadas com os nomes Slave I até IV. Essas incluiam uma nave classe-''Firespray'' (Slave I), uma nave de reforço classe-''Pursuer'' (Slave II), e uma AIAT/i (Slave IV). É desconhecida a classe da nave Slave III. Boba também era o dono do Silver Speeder, que ele usou na Corrida de Speeders de Boonta. Nos Bastidores A primeira aparição de Boba Fett foi em um desenho animado de The Star Wars Holiday Special, em 1978. Sua popularidade foi aumentada pela Kenner, que lançou um action figure dele antes de O Império Contra-Ataca estrear. Ralph McQuarrie foi o responsável pela arte conceitual da trilogia original e ajudou a criar Boba Fett. Sua primeira aparição em um filme de Star Wars foi em O Império Contra-Ataca, no qual seu nome não é mencionado nos diálogos. Ele foi primeiramente um dos caçadores de recompensas contratados por Darth Vader para capturar Han Solo e os passageiros da Millennium Falcon ("Eu os quero vivos. Sem desintegrações"). As falas de Fett em O Império Contra-Ataca, e na trilogia original inteira, consistem de apenas vinte e nove palavras: "Como você quiser", "Ele não vale nada morto", "E se ele não sobreviver? Ele vale muito para mim", e "Coloque o Capitão Solo no compartimento de carga". Em O Retorno de Jedi, ele diz "Mas o que?" pouco antes de sua mochila à jato quebrar. O total de falas é trinta, se seu grito em O Retorno de Jedi for contado. left|thumb|200px|Arte conceitual inicial de Boba Fett. Apesar de ser um personagem menor, Fett se tornou famoso entre os fãs, o que resultou em suas frequentes aparições no Universo Expandido. Boba Fett não é visto em um filme usando a versão melhorada da carabina EE-3 até O Retorno de Jedi. A versão melhorada inclui apoio de mãos. Quando a Edição Especial de Star Wars foi lançada em 1997, antes da Millennium Falcon decolar de Mos Eisley, uma sequência em que Boba fett é mostrado como um dos capangas de Jabba foi adicionada para melhorar a continuidade da trilogia. Cenas adicionais de Fett no palácio de Jabba foram filmadas para a Edição Especial de O Retorno de Jedi. Como revelado nas séries em quadrinhos Marvel Star Wars, foi acreditado que Boba Fett serviu com um grupo de supercomandos do planeta Mandalore no fim das Guerras Clônicas. Como visto em arquivos, somente três Mandalorianos sobreviveram: Boba Fett, Tobbi Dala, e Fenn Shysa. Entretanto, foi mais tarde revelado que esse "Boba Fett" não era o Fett verdadeiro, mas sim um Soldado ARC chamado Spar, que havia se tornado obssecado em retornar os Mandalorianos à sua antiga glória. thumb|right|200px|A evolução conceitual do capacete [[Mandaloriano de Boba Fett.]] As origens de Boba Fett são reveladas em Ataque dos Clones. Boba é o filho do caçador de recompensas Jango Fett, ou especificamente, Boba é um clone de seu "pai". Lucas pensou em conceder à Fett um papel em A Vingança dos Sith. Boba estaria envolvido na morte de Mace Windu. Entretanto, Lucas idealizou que Fett estaria jovem demais na época do filme, e rapidamente deixou a idéia de lado. Boba Fett tem um papel na minisérie Dark Empire, onde foi revelado que ele escapou do Sarlacc, e continuou sua caçada por Han Solo. A história da primeira fuga de Boba (já que foram três vezes) é documentada principalmente na trilogia Bounty Hunter Wars e no livro Tales of Jabba's Palace. Curiosamente, Boba foi encontrado fora do poço de Sarlacc pelo caçador de recompensas Dengar, que Fett havia deixado para morrer anteriormente na novela Tales of the Bounty Hunters. Boba também tem um importante papel na versão em quadrinhos de Sombras do Império e tem várias miniséries em quadrinhos. Algumas histórias em quadrinhos descrevem Boba sem capacete, idêntico a Jango Fett. Uma série de novelas jovens adultos, que é estrelada pelo jovem Boba Fett de Ataque dos Clones, foi lançada. A série mostra sua evolução até um caçador de recompensas. Boba Fett tem uma pequena aparição em The Unnifying Force, a conclusão da [[New Jedi Order (série)|série New Jedi Order]]. Ele aparece na série de nove partes Legacy of the Force, especificamente em três novelas escritas por Karen Traviss. Traviss o deu uma pequena aparição em Republic Commando: Triple Zero, tendo dois anos de idade e dormindo. Em adição à Legacy of the Force, Boba Fett é uma figura famosa nas novelas, quadrinhos, e jogos de Star Wars. Inicialmente, as novelas descreviam o passado de Fett—como sendo o Protetor Oficial Jaster Mereel, uma identidade que ele pegou para honrar o mentor de seu pai. thumb|left|120px|O action figure de Boba Fett da Série Titanium, que inclui um capacete removível. Várias coisas levam a acreditar que Darth Vader e Boba Fett tinham um grande respeito um pelo outro (irônicamente, Boba estava torcendo para ver Anakin morrer na arena de Ataque dos Clones). O caçador de recompensas era muitas vezes considerado como sendo bem próximo de Vader, meio que como sua mão direita, masmo com Fett e Vader se enfrentando (com Fett quase matando Vader) em um arco de histórias da série Enemy of the Empire que ocorre poucos anos antes de Uma Nova Esperança. Em O Império Contra-Ataca, Fett questiona Vader de uma maneira informal. É possível que esse respeito de Fett vem do fato de que Vader destruiu a Ordem Jedi (que eram os responsáveis pela morte de seu pai), a única coisa que ele realmente odiava, enquanto o repeito de Vader vinha pelo fato de que Fett tinha os mesmos genes do Exército da República, então Vader sabia muito bem do que Boba era capaz. Fett possuia um ódio contra Han Solo. Poucos detalhes são conhecidos, mas Fett se considerava melhor do que Solo, devido à honra que ele achava que Solo não tinha. Em Tales of the Bounty Hunters, Fett é descrito por Daniels Keys Moran como um idealista que quer manter a ordem social e a lei sem dar consideração a leis especificas. Por esse motivo ele queria ver a Aliança Rebelde derrotada, já que o objetivo deles era acabar com a ordem Imperial, enquanto Fett queria deixar tudo como estava. Durante uma conversa com Léia, ele declarou que Solo devia ser punido por que ele transportava ilegalmente temperos. Quando Léia retrucou dizendo que seu chefe, Jabba, havia feito muitos crimes a mais do que Han, Fett disse "Necessidade faz aliados. Quando a Rebelião acabar, eu espero que o Império entre em acordo com Jabba. Mas ele é menos ameaça do que os Rebeldes", antes de colocar um fim na conversa. Essa versão de Boba foi contraditada anos depois pelo Boba de Ataque dos Clones, e foi excluída. Solo foi o único a conseguir escapar da captura de Fett em ocasiões múltiplas. Alguns sugeriram que os escalpos de Wookiees de Fett eram de Padawans Jedi, mas isso é fanon. Em 2006, Hasbro produziu uma série de action figures feita em metal (a Série Titanium). A série tem Darth Vader e Boba Fett, ambos com capacetes removíveis. O nível de canonicidade dos brinquedos da Kenner/Hasbro ainda não foi classificado. Intérpretes Boba Fett foi originalmente interpretado por Jeremy Bulloch nos Episódios V e VI, e foi originalmente dublado por Jason Wingreen no Episódio V (sua única fala no Episódio VI foi um grito). Em um momento controverso, o lançamento em DVD de 2004 tem a voz de Wingreen trocada pela de Temuera Morrison, que interpreta Jango Fett no Episódio II. A idéia por traz da mudança é que Boba teria a mesma voz de seu pai, já que ele é um clone de Jango. Há suspeitas de que Boba irá aparecer na [[série de TV live-action de Star Wars|série de TV live-action de Star Wars]], que será lançada em 2008. Lucas mostrou um interesse em Daniel Logan (que interpreta Boba em Ataque dos Clones), e Logan também mostrou interesse em retornar. Filmes *Daniel Logan—10 anos (Ataque dos Clones) *Mark Austin—32 anos (Uma Nova Esperança—Edição Especial e lançamentos subsequentes) *Jeremy Bulloch—35 e 36 anos (O Império Contra-Ataca e O Retorno de Jedi) *Don Bies—36 anos (O Retorno de Jedi) *Temuera Morrison—35 e 36 anos (voz) (O Império Contra-Ataca e O Retorno de Jedi—apenas lançamentos em DVD) TV *Don Francks—17 anos (voz) (A Race to the Finish) *Don Francks—32 anos (voz) (The Star Wars Holiday Special) Rádio *Alan Rosenberg—35 anos (dramatizações de rádio de The Empire Strikes Back) *Ed Regley Jr.—36 anos (dramatizações de rádio de Return of the Jedi) *Joe Hacker—42 anos (adptações em áudio de Dark Empire) Video games *Temuera Morrison—20 anos (Star Wars: Battefront II) *Temuera Morrison—31 anos (Star Wars: Empire at War) *Chris Cox—32 anos (Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike) *Tom Kane—(Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds) *Tom Kane—35 anos (Star Wars: Demolition) *Tom Kane—46 anos (Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy) Aparições *''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' (Edição Especial) *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' Fontes * *Boba Fett (New Jedi Order era) status do jogo de cartas em Wizards.com *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 4'' *''Boba Fett's Armor: An Essential Guide to a Walking Weapon'' imagem por Bill Smith *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 28'' Veja Também *''Boba Fett's Amor: An Essential Guide to a Walking Weapon'' *Clã Fett *Fandaloriano *Jango Fett Links Externos * *O Fã Clube Boba Fett *Página Multimídia Boba Fett *[http://blogs.starwars.com/abelgpena/15 The Anatomy of a Retcon 2: or, "Boba Fett? Where?"] Blog de Abel G. Penã Fett, Boba Fett, Boba Fett, Boba Fett, Boba Fett, Boba categoria:Personagens da Confederação Fett, Boba Fett, Boba Fett, Boba